


The Nature of Things

by nina_vendredi



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_vendredi/pseuds/nina_vendredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koumyou's always a philosopher. Implied BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Things

"Trap a bird in a cage. Take away everything that defined it: its ability to fly, to sing. Create a situation where it is forced to live in a way that completely goes against its nature. Is that creature still a bird? In order to be what it is, it must live as it is meant to live. ...Maybe in its heart it remembers how to fly, and how to sing, and in its mind it does both these things and is joyful."

"Koumyou." said Ukoku sternly, "You're ruining the game." He tightened the straps on Koumyou's wrists. "Stop talking."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by rhosyn_du and andmydog.


End file.
